1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical-apparatus such as an active matrix type liquid crystal device which is driven by thin-film transistors (hereinafter referred to as TFTs) and to an electronic apparatus using such an electro-optical apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus including at least one of a sampling circuit and a precharging circuit formed on a TFT array substrate and to an electronic apparatus using such an electro-optical apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional active matrix liquid crystal device driven by TFTs, a great number of scanning lines and data lines are disposed on a TFT array substrate in such a manner that they extend in vertical and horizontal directions, respectively, and a great number of pixel electrodes are disposed on the TFT array substrate at intersections of the scanning and data lines. In some cases, in addition to the above elements, various peripheral circuits composed of TFTs, such as a sampling circuit, a precharging circuit, a scanning line driving circuit, and a data line driving circuit, are also formed on the TFT array substrate.
Of these peripheral circuits, the sampling circuit serves to sample an image signal and output, in sychronization with a scanning signal, sampled image signal at a high frequency over respective data lines.
The precharging circuit supplies a precharging signal (auxiliary image signal) over the data lines before the image signal is supplied from the data line driving circuit via the sampling circuit or directly over the data lines so as to improve the contrast, stabilize the voltage level on the data lines, and improve the line-to-line uniformity in intensity of the image displayed on the screen. That is, the precharging circuit facilitates writing a high-quality image signal on the data lines. In particular, when the polarity of the voltage applied on the data lines is inverted at a predetermined frequency so as to drive a liquid crystal in an AC mode, as is the case with the so-called 1H inverting driving technique, it is possible to greatly reduce the charge required to write an image signal on the data lines if a precharging signal is written on the data lines before the image signal is written on the data lines. A specific example of a precharging circuit is disclosed for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-295520.
As described above, if peripheral circuits such as a sampling circuit and a precharging circuit are formed on the TFT array substrate, it becomes possible to display a high-quality image and it is also possible to reduce the load exerted on the hardware resource such as a driving circuit.
However, when the TFTs of the precharging circuit or the sampling circuit are turned on, the precharging signal line or the image signal line used to transmit the precharging signal or the image signal is connected, via TFTs of the precharging circuit or the sampling circuit, to a great number of data lines having an extremely large interconnection capacitance. Besides, because the precharging signal or the image signal is supplied only from one end of the precharging signal line or the image signal line, the signal propagation delay increases with the location along the precharging signal line or the image signal line toward the opposite end.
According to the conventional technique, the precharging signal line or the image signal line are formed in such a manner that they extend over the TFT array substrate, starting at a contact connected to an external terminal on the TFT array substrate, in a direction parallel to the great number of data lines and generally perpendicular to the direction in which the scanning line extends, for example, from left to right, wherein the end of the precharging signal line or the image signal line is connected to a TFT, and connected to a data line at the extreme right of the precharging circuit or the sampling circuit. In particular, in the case where a precharging signal is supplied at the same time to a great number of data lines, or in the case where phase expansion is employed and thus an image signal is supplied at the same time to a great number of data lines, the great number of data lines are connected to the precharging signal line or the image signal line via TFTs of the precharging circuit or the sampling circuit. As a result, the increase in the interconnection capacitance becomes greater with the location along the precharging signal line or the image signal line toward its end.
Therefore, the precharging signal or the image signal supplied from the external terminal has a propagation delay which increases along the precharging signal line or the image signal line toward its end, and the charge written on the data lines in accordance with the precharging signal or the image signal varies depending on the location of the data lines from left to right. As a result, the contrast becomes different between the left and right portions of the image displaying area.
In particular, in the case of a liquid crystal device having a great number of pixels arranged at small intervals to display a high-precision image, a greater number of data lines are required and thus the circuit is required to supply a precharging signal to a greater load. As a result, the propagation delay and the associated degradation become greater.
The variation in the contrast is not so serious when only a single liquid crystal device is used. However, when two or three liquid crystal devices are combined and only one of them is inverted in the scanning direction of the data line driving circuit as is the case in a multipanel liquid crystal projector, one liquid crystal device has a variation in contrast in the opposite direction to that of the other liquid crystal devices and thus perceptible non-uniformity in color occurs.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal device capable of displaying a high-quality image including no non-uniformity in contrast or color even when the scanning direction is inverted. It is another object of the invention to provide an electronic apparatus including such a liquid crystal device.
As described above, the present invention provides an electro-optical apparatus in which at least either an image signal line or a precharging signal line extends on a substrate such that at least either the image signal line or the precharging signal line is connected to the sampling circuit or the precharging circuit from two sides of an arrangement of a plurality of data lines along a direction in which data lines are arranged side by side thereby preventing non-uniformity in contrast. A plurality of electro-optical apparatus can be employed as liquid crystal devices to realize a liquid crystal projector capable of displaying a high-quality image including no non-uniformity in color.
To achieve the above objects, according to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an electro-optical apparatus including a plurality of data lines for supplying an image signal, a plurality of scanning lines for supplying a scanning signal, first switching means connected to the respective data lines and the respective scanning lines, and pixel electrodes connected to the corresponding first switching means, the electro-optical apparatus comprising:
a sampling circuit including second switching means for sampling the image signal supplied to an image signal line and supplying the resultant signal to the data lines; and
a precharging circuit including third switching means for supplying a precharging signal supplied to a precharging signal line, to the data lines, according to a driving signal supplied from a precharging circuit driving signal line, before a sampling period in which the image signal is supplied to the data lines;
the precharging signal line extending over the substrate along the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side so as to be connected to said precharging circuit from two sides of the plurality of data lines.
In the electro-optical apparatus when the third switching means is turned on, the precharging signal is supplied from the precharging circuit to the plurality of data lines before the image signal is supplied so that the respective data lines are precharge by the precharging signal thereby allowing the pixel electrodes to be. driven by the image signal with a less amount of charge which is subsequently supplied via the data lines, than would be required if the data lines were not precharged. In particular in a driving mode in which the image signal is supplied to the respective pixels while inverting the polarity of the image signal for example every horizontal scanning period, the precharging can result in a great reduction in the charge required to drive the pixels by the image signal. After that, the first switching means control the electrical conduction or isolation between the data lines and the corresponding pixel electrodes (for example between the source and drain) in response to the scanning signal applied to the gate electrodes of the respective first switching means. For example, if, in response to a scanning signal, a first switching means provides an electrical conduction between a data line and a pixel electrode, then an image signal supplied from the sampling circuit is written into that pixel electrode via the data line. As a result, the orientation of the electro-optical material such as liquid crystal in the corresponding part changes depending on the voltage applied to the pixel electrode. Similarly, upon the supply of the precharging signal, the image signal to the plurality of data lines and supply of the scanning signal to the plurality of scanning lines, the voltages are supplied to the respective pixel electrodes in a line-sequential fashion or a dot-sequential fashion so that an image is formed in the image display area consisting of the plurality of pixel electrodes of the electro-optical apparatus as a result of the change in the distribution of the orientation of the electro-optical material in response to the image signal.
In this electro-optical apparatus, the precharging signal line for transmitting the precharging signal extends over the substrate in such a manner that it is connected to the precharging circuit from two sides of the plurality of data lines along the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side.
In the present apparatus, even in a situation where a great interconnection capacitance is added to the precharging signal line as a result of the turning on of the third switching means and thus a delay can occur in the propagation from one side toward the opposite side in the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side, the precharging signal is written on all data lines without having a delay because the same signal is also supplied form the opposite side.
Thus, each electro-optical device such as each electro-optical apparatus device does not have non-uniformity in contrast. Therefore, when a plurality of electro-optical apparatus are combined, the resultant mixed image does not have non-uniformity in color.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-optical apparatus in which said precharging signal lines are connected to different signal supplying contacts.
In this electro-optical apparatus one end of the precharging signal line connected to the precharging circuit from one side of the data lines is connected to one signal supplying contact disposed on the substrate at one side of the data lines and the other end of the precharging signal line connected to the precharging circuit from the opposite side of the data lines is connected to the other signal supplying contact disposed at the opposite side of data lines. When a precharging signal is supplied from an external signal source to the respective signal supplying contacts, the precharging signal is transmitted through the precharging signal line connected to the precharging circuit from two sides of the data lines along the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side, and thus the precharging signal is supplied to the precharging circuit from two sides. If the pixel size is reduced and/or the number of data lines and third switching means is increased, there will be a large interconnection capacitance added to the precharging signal line or there will be a large overall on-resistance associated with the third switching means. Such an increase in the interconnection capacitance or the on-resistance can normally cause a propagation delay associated with a signal transmitted through the precharging signal line from one side of the arrangement of data lines toward the opposite side. However, in the present electro-optical apparatus, the same signal is supplied also from the opposite side via the signal supplying contact, and thus the precharging signal is written on all data lines without having delay. As a result, all data lines are uniformly precharged to the same desired voltage, which allows the image signal to be written in a desirable fashion without producing non-uniformity in contrast.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-optical apparatus in which the precharging signal lines are formed of a metal film or a metal alloy film having a low resistance similar to that of the data lines and formed by the same process as which the data lines are formed.
In the electro-optical apparatus, the data lines are formed of a metal film or a metal alloy film having a low resistance and the precharging signal line is also formed of a metal film or a metal alloy film having a low resistance similar to that of the data lines and in the same process in which the data lines are formed. This allows the electro-optical apparatus to be produced rather easily without needing an additional process even in the case where the precharging signal line extends such that the precharging signal line is connected to the precharging circuit from two sides.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-optical apparatus in which the precharging circuit driving signal lines extend over the substrate along the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side so that the precharging circuit driving signal lines are connected to said precharging circuit from two sides of the arrangement area of the plurality of data lines.
In this electro-optical apparatus, the precharging circuit driving signal line extends over the substrate in such a manner that it is connected to the precharging circuit from two sides of the plurality of data lines along the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side.
In the present apparatus, even in a situation where a great interconnection capacitance is added to the precharging circuit driving signal line as a result of the turning on of the third switching means and thus a delay can occur in the propagation from one side toward the opposite side in the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side, the precharging signal is written on all data lines without having a delay because the same signal is also supplied form the opposite side.
Thus, each electro-optical apparatus does not have non-uniformity in contrast. Therefore, when a plurality of electro-optical apparatus are combined, the resultant mixed image does not have non-uniformity in color.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-optical apparatus including a plurality of data lines for supplying an image signal, a plurality of scanning lines for supplying a scanning signal, first switching means connected to the respective data line and the respective scanning lines, and pixel electrodes connected to said corresponding first switching means, said plurality of data lines, said plurality of scanning lines, said first switching means, and said pixel electrodes being all formed on a substrate, said electro-optical apparatus comprising:
a sampling circuit including second switching means for sampling said image signal supplied to an image signal line and supplying the resultant signal to said data lines; and
a precharging circuit including third switching means for supplying a precharging signal, supplied to precharging signal lines, to said data lines according to a driving signal supplied from a precharging circuit driving signal line, before a sampling period in which said image signal is supplied to said data lines,
said precharging circuit driving signal lines extending over said substrate along the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side so that the precharging circuit driving signal lines are connected to said precharging circuit from two sides of the plurality of data lines.
In the electro-optical apparatus when the third switching means is turned on, the precharging signal is supplied from the precharging circuit to the plurality of data lines before the image signal is supplied so that the respective data lines are precharged by the precharging signal thereby allowing the pixel electrodes to be driven by the image signal with a less amount of charge which is subsequently supplied via the data lines, than would be required if the data lines were not precharged. In particular in a driving mode in which the image signal is supplied to the respective pixels while inverting the polarity of the image signal for example every horizontal scanning period, the precharging can result in a great reduction in the charge required to drive the pixels by the image signal. After that, the first switching means control the electrical conduction or isolation between the data lines and the corresponding pixel electrodes (for example between the source and drain) in response to the scanning signal applied to the gate electrodes of the respective first switching means. For example, if, in response to a scanning signal, a first switching means provides an electrical conduction between a data line and a pixel electrode, then an image signal supplied from the sampling circuit is written into that pixel electrode via the data line. As a result, the orientation of the electro-optical material in the corresponding part changes depending on the voltage applied to the pixel electrode. Similarly, upon the supply of the precharging signal and the image signal to the data lines and the supply of the scanning signal to the scanning lines, the voltages are applied to the pixel electrodes, in a line-sequential fashion or a dot-sequential fashion so that an image is formed in the image display area consisting of the plurality of pixel electrodes of the electro-optical apparatus as a result of the change in the distribution of the orientation of the electro-optical material in response to the image signal.
In this electro-optical apparatus, the precharging circuit driving signal line extends over the substrate in such a manner that it is connected to the precharging circuit from two sides of the plurality of data lines along the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side.
In the present apparatus, even in a situation where a great interconnection capacitance is added to the precharging circuit driving signal line as a result of the turning on of the third switching means and thus a delay can occur in the propagation from one side toward the opposite side in the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side, the precharging signal is written on all data lines according to the driving signal supplied from the precharging circuit driving signal line without having a delay because the same signal is also supplied form the opposite side.
Thus, each electro-optical apparatus does not have non-uniformity in contrast. Therefore, when a plurality of electro-optical apparatus are combined, the resultant mixed image does not have non-uniformity in color.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-optical apparatus in which said precharging circuit driving signal lines are connected to different signal supplying contacts formed at two sides of said arrangement area of data lines relative to the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side).
In this electro-optical apparatus one end of the precharging circuit driving signal line connected to the precharging circuit from one side of the data lines is connected to one signal supplying contact disposed on the substrate at one side of the data lines and the other end of the precharging circuit driving signal line connected to the precharging circuit from the opposite side of the data lines is connected to the other signal supplying contact disposed at the opposite side of the arrangement of data lines. When a precharging circuit driving signal is supplied from an external signal source to the respective signal supplying contacts, the precharging circuit driving signal is transmitted through the precharging circuit driving signal line connected to the precharging circuit from two sides of the data lines along the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side, and thus the precharging circuit driving signal is supplied to the precharging circuit from two sides. If the pixel size is reduced and/or the number of data lines and third switching means is increased, there will be a large interconnection capacitance added to the precharging circuit driving signal line or there will be a large overall on-resistance associated with the third switching means. Such an increase in the interconnection capacitance or the on-resistance can normally cause a propagation delay associated with a signal transmitted through the precharging circuit driving signal line from one side of the arrangement of data lines toward the opposite side. However, in the present electro-optical apparatus, the same signal is supplied also from the opposite side via the signal supplying contact, and thus the precharging circuit driving signal is written to the third switching means on all data lines without having delay. As a result, all data lines are uniformly precharged to the same desired voltage, which allows the image signal to be written in a desirable fashion without producing non-uniformity in contrast.
According to another aspect of the present invention , there is provided an electro-optical apparatus in which the precharging circuit driving signal lines are formed of a metal film or a metal alloy film having a low resistance similar to that of the data lines and formed by the same process as which the data lines are formed.
In the electro-optical apparatus, the data lines are formed of a metal film or a metal alloy film having a low resistance and the precharging circuit driving signal line is also formed of a metal film or a metal alloy film having a low resistance similar to that of the data lines and in the same process in which the data lines are formed. This allows the electro-optical apparatus to be produced rather easily without needing an additional process even in the case where the precharging circuit driving signal line extends such that the precharging circuit driving signal line is connected to the precharging circuit from two sides.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-optical apparatus further including a data line driving circuit including a bidirectional shift register, the data line driving circuit serving to successively drive the second switching means of the sampling circuit in the same or opposite direction as to the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side.
In the electro-optical apparatus the second switching means of the sampling circuit are line-sequentially turned on by the driving signal successively output from the data line driving circuit so that the image signal is written on the data lines line by line. By means of the bidirectional shift register provided in the data line driving circuit, the driving signal is transferred from one side to the opposite side or from the opposite side to the one side in the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side. This means that the order in which transistors of the second switching means are turned on changes depending on the transfer direction of the driving signal. Because the image signal is supplied to the sampling circuit from two sides of data lines along the direction in which data lines are arranged side by side, the image signal is written on the data lines in a similar manner regardless of the transfer direction. Therefore, non-uniformity in contrast does not occur even when the image is displayed in an inverted fashion.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-optical apparatus in which the precharging circuit is disposed together with a data line driving circuit including a shift register and the sampling circuit at a same side of the data lines and the precharging circuit driving signal line is supplied with a precharging circuit driving signal to successively turn on the transistors of the third switching means thereby successively driving the data lines line by line before the second switching means are turned on.
In the electro-optical apparatus because the precharging circuit is disposed together with the data line driving circuit and the sampling circuit at the same side of the data lines, the non-pixel area can be used in a highly efficient manner and thus an electro-optical apparatus with a reduced size can be realized for example by connecting the sampling circuit and the precharging circuit in parallel or by supplying respective driving signals to both the sampling circuit and the precharging circuit from the data line driving circuit. When the respective driving signals are supplied from a common circuit as described above, it is still required to write the precharging signal on the data lines before the image signal is written. To this end, the precharging circuit driving signal is supplied to the precharging circuit driving signal line for transmitting the driving signal to the third switching means to turn on the third switching means thereby line-sequentially turning on the data lines before the second switching means are turned on. This ensures that the third switching means of the precharging circuit are turned on before the second switching means of the sampling circuit are turned on and thus the precharging signal is properly written on the data lines. In this case, the order in which the precharging signal is written on the data lines changes depending on the transfer direction of the data line driving circuit. However, as described above, because the precharging signal is supplied from two sides of the precharging circuit, the precharging signal is written on the data lines in a similar manner without producing non-uniformity in contrast regardless of the transfer direction.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-optical apparatus wherein the data line driving circuit includes: a second bidirectional shift register for successively driving the third switching means of the precharging circuit in the same or opposite direction as to the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side.
In the electro-optical apparatus, in response to the driving signal which is output from the data line driving circuit and successively transferred in the same or opposite direction as or to the direction in which data lines are arranged side by side, transistors of the second switching means of the sampling circuit are successively turned on thereby successively driving the data lines line by line or from one group of lines to another. Similarly, in response to the driving signal which is output from the data line driving circuit and successively transferred in the same or opposite direction as to the direction in which data lines are arranged side by side, transistors of the third switching means of the precharging circuit are successively turned on thereby successively driving the data lines line by line. Thus, the order in which the precharging signal is written on the data lines changes depending on the transfer direction of the driving signal. However, the precharging signal is written on the data lines in a similar manner regardless of the transfer direction because the precharging signal is supplied to the precharging circuit from two sides along the direction in which data lines are arranged side by side. Therefore, precharging is performed in a desirable fashion without producing non-uniformity in contrast even when the image is displayed in an inverted fashion.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-optical apparatus, the precharging circuit being disposed on an opposite side of the data lines from the side where the data line driving circuit and the sampling circuit are disposed and the precharging circuit driving signal line transmitting a driving signal to the third switching means of the precharging circuit supplied with a precharging circuit driving signal to turn on all of the plurality of transistors of the transistors of the third switching means at the same time in a horizontal blanking period.
In the electro-optical apparatus, because the precharging circuit is disposed on the opposite side of the data lines from the side where the data line driving circuit and the sampling circuit are disposed, the non-pixel area of the electro-optical apparatus is used in a highly efficient manner and thus it is possible to reduce the size of the electro-optical apparatus. When the precharging circuit is disposed in the above-described manner, it becomes difficult to use the signal line-sequentially output from the data line driving circuit. To avoid the above problem, the precharging circuit driving signal is supplied to the precharging circuit through the precharging circuit driving signal line connected to the precharging circuit from two sides along the direction in which data lines are arranged side by side thereby turning on all transistors of the third switching means of the precharging circuit at the same time in the horizontal blanking period. As a result, the interconnection capacitance associated with all data lines is added to the precharging circuit driving signal line. However, because the precharging circuit driving signal line is connected to the precharging circuit from two sides as described above, the precharging circuit driving signal is supplied to the third switching means from two sides. Therefore, even in a situation where a signal propagation delay can occur from one side of the data line toward the opposite side, the precharging signal is written on all data lines according to the driving signal of the precharging circuit driving signal in substantially the same manner without producing non-uniformity in contrast because the precharging signal is also supplied from the opposite side toward the above-described one side.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-optical apparatus in which said image signal lines extend over said substrate along the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side so that the image signal lines are connected to said sampling circuit from two sides of the plurality of data lines.
In the present apparatus, even in a situation where a great interconnection capacitance is added to the image signal line as a result of the turning on of the second switching means and thus a delay can occur in the propagation from one side toward the opposite side in the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side, the image signal is written on all data lines without having a delay because the same signal is also supplied form the opposite side.
Thus, each electro-optical apparatus does not have non-uniformity in contrast. Therefore, when a plurality of electro-optical apparatus are combined, the resultant mixed image does not have non-uniformity in color.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-optical apparatus including a plurality of data lines for supplying an image signal, a plurality of scanning lines for supplying a scanning signal, first switching means connected to the respective data line and the respective scanning lines, and pixel electrodes connected to said corresponding first switching means, said plurality of data lines, said plurality of scanning lines, said first switching means, and said pixel electrodes being all formed on a substrate, said electro-optical apparatus comprising:
a sampling circuit including second switching means for sampling said image signal supplied to an image signal line and supplying the resultant signal to said data lines,
said image signal lines extending over said substrate along the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side so as to be connected to said sampling circuit from two sides of the arrangement area of the plurality of data line.
In this electro-optical apparatus, the image signal line extends over the substrate in such a manner that it is connected to the sampling circuit from two sides of the plurality of data lines along the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side.
In the present apparatus, even in a situation where a great interconnection capacitance is added to the image signal line as a result of the turning on of the second switching means and thus a delay can occur in the propagation from one side toward the opposite side in the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side, the image signal is written on all data lines without having a delay because the same signal is also supplied form the opposite side.
Thus, each electro-optical apparatus does not have non-uniformity in contrast. Therefore, when a plurality of electro-optical apparatus are combined, the resultant mixed image does not have non-uniformity in color.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-optical apparatus, in which said image signal lines are connected to different signal supplying contacts.
In this electro-optical apparatus, one end of the image signal line is connected to one signal supplying contact disposed on the substrate at one side of the data lines and the other end of the image signal line connected to the sampling circuit is connected to the other signal supplying contact disposed at the opposite side of the arrangement of data lines. When a image signal is supplied from an external signal source to the respective signal supplying contacts, the image signal is transmitted through the image signal line connected to the sampling circuit from two sides of the data lines along the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side, and thus the image signal is supplied to the sampling circuit from two sides. If the pixel size is reduced and/or the number of data lines and second switching means is increased, there will be a large interconnection capacitance added to the image signal line or there will be a large overall on-resistance associated with the third switching means. Such an increase in the interconnection capacitance or the on-resistance can normally cause a propagation delay associated with a signal transmitted through the image signal line from one side of the arrangement of data lines toward the opposite side. However, in the present electro-optical apparatus, the same signal is supplied also from the opposite side via the signal supplying contact, and thus the image signal is written on all data lines without having delay. As a result, all data lines are uniformly supplied to the same desired voltage, which allows the image signal to be written in a desirable fashion without producing non-uniformity in contrast.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-optical apparatus in which a data line driving circuit includes a bidirectional shift register for successively driving said second switching means of the sampling circuit in the same or opposite direction as to the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side.
In the electro-optical apparatus the second switching means of the sampling circuit are line-sequentially turned on by the driving signal successively output from the data line driving circuit so that the image signal is written on the data lines line by line. By means of the bidirectional shift register provided in the data line driving circuit, the driving signal is transferred from one side to the opposite side or from the opposite side to the one side in the direction in which the data lines are arranged side by side. This means that the order in which transistors of the second switching means are turned on changes depending on the transfer direction of the driving signal. Because the image signal is supplied to the sampling circuit from two sides of data lines along the direction in which data lines are arranged side by side, the image signal is written on the data lines in a similar manner regardless of the transfer direction. Therefore, non-uniformity in contrast does not occur even when the image is displayed in an inverted fashion.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus including an electro-optical apparatus according to the above described aspects.
In the electronic apparatus because the electronic apparatus includes an electro-optical apparatus according to the present invention, it is possible to display a high-quality image including no non-uniformity in contrast. When a plurality of electro-optical apparatus are combined to produce a mixed image, it is possible to display a high-quality image including no non-uniformity in contrast using color light sources. That is, it is possible to display a high-precision and high-quality image.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description referring to preferred embodiments.